Siempre, mi chico del pan
by fanread
Summary: ¿Por qué? es la pregunta que desde que su chico del pan regreso a Katniss la sigue. Pasen y descubran que sucede con los amantes trágicos del distrito 12. Peeta y Katniss.


Espero les guste. Este es mi primer fic de esta maravillosa pareja y espero que les guste.

* * *

¿Por qué? Es la pregunta que me rondaba por la cabeza desde que vi a Peeta plantando primroses en el jardín.

Sé que su amor hacía a mi están tan grande e incondicional porque el mismo me lo ha demostrado y la verdad de todo es que me hace sentir feliz porque ahora hay otra persona aparte de la que una vez fue mi hermana y ahora está muerta, Prim.

Pero ¿Por qué? Yo no tengo un buen cuerpo, y peor que ahora estoy demasiado delgada gracias a aquellos días en los que el no tenerlo aunque sea que no estemos juntos. No tengo buen trasero y mucho menos pechos. Mi cuerpo está lleno de cicatrices. En cuanto a mi actitud soy muy orgullosa, testaruda, terca, poco amable, falta de modales, etc.

Pero él es un hombre tan atractivo, cuerpo deportivo, cabello rubio, ojos azules como el mar y tan penetrantes, dientes blancos como perlas, ahora que su car es el de un hombre es mucho más atractivo, buen cuerpo, tan caballeroso, incondicional educado, con gran talento para hablar y mucho otras cosas.

Pero también ¿Por qué me hace sentir así? Solo él con una sonrisa hace que mis miedos se alejen, sus besos son como tocar el cielo, hasta en 2 ocasiones ha logrado encender ese hambre y cosquilleo en el vientre en mí que me hace desear más, cuando estaba con él todo lo malo desaparecía incluyendo mis pesadillas.

Tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados que él me hace sentir que me estoy convirtiendo en una estúpida enamorada y cursi. Pero seguían ahí esos pensamientos y sentimientos a pesar de todo. Él es mi fuente de vida, de eso no hay ninguna duda.

Pero ¿Cómo podría hacerle sentir feliz y de la misma manera en la que él me hace sentir a mí? ¿Qué le podría dar yo? Simplemente no tengo nada. Pero estaba decidida a encontrar algo y se lo daría…

-Hola, preciosa- Peeta me hablo sentándose junto a mi en el jardín.

-Hola, Peeta.

-¿Qué estaba pensando? Se nota que algo te preocupa- Me asombra que me conozca tan bien.

-Nada… nada.

-A mí no me engañas, Katniss ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Claro, preciosa.

-¿Merezco ser feliz a pesar de que todas esas personas murieron por mi culpa?

-Nadie murió por tu culpa, fue del Capitolio.

-Pero Prim, Finnick, Cinna, Portia, Mags, Boggs, Madge, tu familia, y demás personas murieron por mi culpa, Peeta.

\- ¡No! Ellos murieron por conseguir la libertad de Panem.

-¡Sí! Pero… la mayor culpa es mía.

-Deja de culparte, por favor. Entiende que no fue por tu culpa.

-No puedo, lo intento pero no puedo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te detiene?

-Tú, Peeta.

-¿Yo?

-Si tú.

-¿Pero por qué yo?

-Porque no te tengo junto a mí, te necesito, no puedo hacerlo sin ti, Peeta.

-Katniss yo…- No sé cómo pero lo beso y me doy cuenta que tengo los brazos alrededor de su cuello y mis piernas en su cintura pero esto no tiene nada que ver con la pasión sino más bien con el cariño, amor y más amor que nos tenemos.

-Te amo, mi chico del pan.

-Yo también te amo, mi chica en llamas.

-¡Ey! Se te olvida Sinsajo- Lo digo muriéndome de la risa.

-Por supuesto. Pero acuérdate que eres el Sinsajo que libero, pero no eres solamente el símbolo de Sinsajo por liberar a todo Panem del Capitolio y Snow, para mi eres la libertadora de la oscuridad en la que estaba sumido por no tenerte conmigo. Me libraste Katniss Everdeen y siempre estaré agradecido por eso- Sus palabras me hacen llorar de la felicidad que siento y como mi corazón se estruja pero de buena forma al oírlo, pero él fue el que me libero.

-Más bien fue al revés, Peeta. Tú fuiste él que me libero y me enseño estar enamorado y amar tanto a una persona como a la vida. Gracias.

-No tienes porque agradecerme.

-Claro que sí- Y es la verdad.

-No quiero perderte, Peeta.

-Y ¿Quién dijo que lo harías? Nadie me separara de ti.

-¿Te quedas conmigo?

-Siempre- Esas son las palabra que una vez nos dijimos en y no la hemos roto a pesar de todo pero quería que me lo volviera a decir.

-Me amas ¿Real o no real?

-Real.

La respuesta jamás cambiara cuando mi chico del pan me lo pregunte porque sencillamente es la verdad. Siempre, desde que lo conocí, lo ame aun sin saberlo y ahora que lo sé jamás dejare de de amarle.


End file.
